


Puppy

by Coulrophilia



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, F/M, Femdom, Literally so gentle, Master/Pet, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rimming, Strap-On
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coulrophilia/pseuds/Coulrophilia
Summary: MC gets her puppy a gift, except the puppy is Yoosung and the gift is not what he had in mind.





	1. Puppy

“M-MC...” Yoosung whimpered, “I’m in the middle of--I’m in the middle of this and you’re gonna mess me up.”

Knowing how much power she had over him, MC grinned up at him from under his desk. She had gotten into the habit of trying to make him whimper while he was doing other things, trying to mess him up just because she knew she could. Despite Yoosung’s protests, she had a feeling that he liked it, too. Then again, being the only one in his guild that had a girlfriend was plenty to make the rest of them jealous. “Then I guess you’d better be careful, Superman Yoosung,” she warned, sticking her tongue out to drag it up the underside of his length.

He shuddered and desperately tried to focus on his game, although MC was doing her best to prevent him. “MC...” he pleaded, voice barely above a whisper, “they’re asking me what’s wrong.”

“Why don’t you tell them?” she purred, gently kissing the tip of his swollen member. “Your girlfriend is sucking your cock.”

“I can’t say that!” he whimpered. She wrapped her lips around him and he gasped, actually putting his hands on the back of her head for a moment. She heard his character grunt with pain and he panicked, trying desperately to keep up. “MC! I almost died,” he told her desperately.

She stopped, actually peeking out from under his desk. “Do you want me to stop, Yoosung?” she asked earnestly.

“ _Pleasedon’tstop_ ,” he begged in desperate response.

She giggled and got back to work. “That’s what I thought.”

He shuddered his way through the rest of the game and took a few glorious moments to enjoy her presence, leaning back in his chair and putting a hand on the back of her head. “I bet you wouldn’t think it was so funny,” Yoosung panted passive-aggressively, “if I did the same thing to you while _you_ were busy.”

“Is that supposed to be a threat?” she asked, looking up at him dangerously. “You don’t wanna get punished, do you, puppy?”

“N-No,” he stammered, but she could see he was getting excited. And it didn't seem like he was going to any great lengths to hide it

“No _what_?” she quipped, grabbing hold of his belt and whipping it off him.

“No, Goddess,” he corrected.

MC tutted at him, running her fingers through his hair. “On the floor, on your knees, slut.”

He obeyed unquestioningly, slipping out of his chair and onto his knees. She knelt down to wrap the belt a few times around his wrists behind his back, securing it so he couldn’t use his hands. She began unbuttoning her shirt, and then looked down at him.

“Take my skirt off,” she ordered, and his wrists writhed together for a moment before he leaned forward, pulling it into his teeth and then delicately pulling it down, just enough that it got over the swell of her hips and slipped down effortlessly.

She sat down in his gaming chair, and he looked up at her.

“Lick me through my panties,” she ordered, reaching down to run her fingers through his hair. “If you make me happy I’ll let you taste the real thing.”

“Yes, Goddess,” he mumbled as he leaned forward, dragging his tongue along the lace of her underwear. She shuddered as he teased her, feeling the tip of his tongue outlining her through the fabric. It wasn’t long before she decided she couldn’t take it anymore.

“You want me to take these off, puppy?”

“P-Please, Goddess,” he whimpered.

She chuckled at his desperation but slid her panties off nonetheless. As he awaited permission, she ran her fingers along her pussy, gathering some of that wetness on her fingers and then smearing it along his bottom lip. “Beg,” she ordered simply.

“P-Please let me taste you, Goddess,” Yoosung whimpered as she rested her legs on his shoulders, tempting him to disobey. But he knew better. “Please give me permission to m-make you cum.”

“A little cocky, thinking you can make me cum,” she giggled. “Make me cum and maybe I’ll help you finish. Eat my pussy, and look at me while you do it, puppy.”

He said nothing, fixing his violet eyes on her as he went at her. His technique was a little sloppy, like usual, but he was always eager and energetic, and she had given him enough guidance in the past that he had a general idea of what felt best. She crossed her ankles, locking his head between her legs as he lapped eagerly at her clit.

“Oh, you love your goddess’ pussy, don’t you?” she purred, gently running her fingers through his blond hair again.

“Yes, Goddess,” he panted between desperate licks. “I love it.”

Her breaths becoming labored, she reached down to spread herself a little to give him better access. “Good boy,” she moaned, feeling her climax mounting dangerously close. He redoubled his efforts on her clit as she praised him. “S-Such a good little s-slut.”

Her orgasm thrummed through her and she pulled a little on his hair. He didn’t let up as she came, eyes still trained on her as she covered the bottom half of his face in her sticky girlcum.

“Good job, puppy,” she sighed. “Do you think it’s your turn now?”

“I-I want you, Goddess.”

She laughed, leaning down to free his hands. “You think I don’t know that? Strip down and go to your bed. On all fours. I have a present for you, puppy.”

He obeyed her wordlessly as she poked around in her bag for her new toy. Holding it behind her back, she walked in to find him on all fours, as she had ordered. Before getting to work, she kissed him on the cheek and whispered to him, “Remember, if you really don’t like this, we can stop any time you want.”

“I-I know, MC. Thanks.”

She rounded to the back of him, reaching under to stroke his firm cock before circling her tongue around his entrance. “M... _Goddess_ ,” he gasped. She rubbed his entrance with the pad of her thumb before reaching up with her other hand to spread him just a little, enough that she could slip the tip of her tongue inside, teasing him. She stuck a finger into her mouth before slipping it into his virgin asshole, giggling as he groaned.

“You like it when I play with your asshole, puppy?”

Somewhat hesitantly, he nodded, following that up with, “Yes, Goddess.”

“Good boy,” she purred. “Can you take another finger?”

“Please try, Goddess,” he whimpered, so she pulled out her first finger and spat on his entrance and stuck her middle finger into her mouth as well, ensuring he was ready to take two fingers instead of just the one. She spread him with one hand as she slipped her fingers inside.

“Aren’t you curious about your present, puppy?” she asked, leaning in to trace her tongue around his slightly stretched entrance.

He groaned. “Yes, Goddess.”

She giggled. “I always thought my puppy could use a tail of his own.” She picked up the buttplug she had set out of sight for him. It wasn’t anything too huge or extreme, but it had a fluffy golden tail dangling from the end. “Wanna see if it fits?”

She didn’t wait for him to answer, holding it up to his face. “Why don’t you slobber all over this thing so it goes in easier?” Looking at her, he leaned forward and popped the plug into his mouth, making sure to get it wet with his saliva before spitting it back out. “You think that’s good enough? Let’s see how you did!”

Putting the plug to his entrance, she circled it around the hole a few times before _slowly_ pushing it in. He whimpered as it entered him. “G-Goddess...” he managed to say quietly.

“What is it, puppy?”

“That feels... really good...”

She giggled at him, playing with the tail a little. “It’s so cute on you. It nearly matches your hair.” Climbing onto the bed next to him, she patted his ass and said, “Why don’t you roll onto your back? I think you’ve earned the right to cum.”

He rolled over as told, his golden tail peeking out from between his legs. His cock pointed straight up, ready for her.

“Would you prefer my pussy or my mouth, puppy?” She knew his answer already but gave him a choice nonetheless.

As she opened up his nightstand to find a condom, he pretended to ruminate on this for a moment.  “P-Please use your... your _p-pussy_ , Goddess...” If he wasn’t so red in the face already, she knew the vulgar word would make him blush like it always did.

She tore the condom open with her teeth and rolled it onto his cock, going slow enough that he groaned with need.

She straddled him, rubbing his cock against her pussy but not quite putting it in. “You think you’ve earned the right to fuck my pussy?” He groaned, hips bucking slightly. He knew better than to answer _that_ question. “Well... I suppose you’ve been behaving yourself tonight.” She positioned him at her entrance and sunk down onto him. He made some sounds, probably without realizing it, as she did so.

She hilted on him, grinding her hips against his and biting her lip to hold back a moan.

Yoosung’s fingers dug into the sheets beneath him. “M-May I touch you, Goddess?”

“Yes,” she answered thoughtlessly, beginning to bounce up and down on him. He groaned feverishly, reaching out to put his hands against her breasts as she bounced. She reached down to rub circles on her clit, grinding her teeth together as she went harder on him, finally letting herself squeal with pleasure. “P-Puppy...” she whimpered, putting her hands on his shoulders to brace herself as she slammed onto him over and over.

“G-Goddess...” he panted desperately. “I-I think I’m gonna...”

“Please cum for me, puppy,” she purred. “Cum for your goddess.”

His hands went to her hips as she rode out her own orgasm against him, violently twitching as she did so. He groaned, burying himself deep within her as he came.

Satisfied, she dismounted. “Good boy,” she whispered, smiling and kissing him as she rolled over next to him, facing him with her lip between her teeth.

Still cherry red in the face, he took a few seconds before turning to her, taking heavy breaths. “I love you.”

“Shh. I know that. And I love you, too, puppy.”


	2. Whimper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung discovers that he can do whatever he likes in the library, so long as he keeps his voice down.

_ Come to the library, puppy. _

Yoosung stood in the middle of the library, a little concerned for his own mental health. He was skipping class to be here, and unsurprisingly, the library was a ghost town. A few people skulked about, but MC did not appear to be one of them.

He raised his phone to text her back, but before he hit send, another message came in.

_ I’m in the biology section. Interesting stuff! _

The biology section... Upstairs and nestled in the far back corner. Somehow, he was pretty sure he knew what she was doing.

Nevertheless, he went upstairs without a second thought, finding her sitting at a table by a window by herself. An open book thicker than his wrist was open in front of her, and a backpack rested against her chair, completing her well-crafted disguise.

“MC? What are you doing here?” Like he needed to ask.

She looked up at him, and then she grinned, resting her cheek on her fist. “I... Well, I’m reading about photosynthesis. I know anatomy would’ve been a little sexier, but pictures of bisected hearts are kind of a turnoff.” She kept her voice low like his, so he came a little closer. “I think it’s time we broadened our horizons, puppy.”

Yoosung really didn’t need to hear her giggle to know he was blushing. “We can’t do anything here,” he whispered frantically. “We’ll get caught.”

She was already ignoring his pleas, lifting the backpack onto the table so she could open it up. He heard the little jingling noise inside and knew what it was right away.

“W-Where’s the tail?” he asked hesitantly as she pushed her chair out so she could stand up and put his collar on. He remained vigilant as she did so, deeply concerned that someone was going to walk up any second now. Wearing a dog collar was a little deviant, but nothing that could get him, say, expelled.

“So eager,” she tutted as she attached his leash to the collar, tugging on it a little to make sure it was secure. “No tail today.”

His “why?” was stifled as she took his hand, guiding it under her skirt so he could wrap his hand around the firm silicone thing beneath. Despite himself, he gasped quietly. “You’re wearing... MC, we can’t—”

She tugged on his leash, interrupting him. “Try that one again,” she commanded.

“Sorry... G-Goddess... You really can’t do  _ that _ ...”

“I can’t?” She flipped up her skirt, allowing the fabric to rest on the hot pink dildo fastened around her waist. “Watch me.”

He really wished that those two words didn’t instantly make his pants a little tighter, and he really,  _ really _ wished that she hadn’t already noticed. “Are we really going to do this?” he asked desperately.

“If you don’t suck on it, it’s going in dry, puppy.”

Well.

Yoosung sank to his knees, ready to spring up and spit out an excuse in case someone came around the corner and spotted them. She grabbed onto his leash, wrapping it around her hands as he took the fake cock into his mouth, wondering why he was being so careful to be gentle with it when he knew it wasn’t attached to her.

“Good boy,” she purred, running her fingers through his hair. He looked up at her as he sucked on it, doing everything he could to leave as much saliva on it as possible. “It’s all about you, puppy, so you can stop when you think it’s ready.”

He made sure to do a good job, and when he was about ready he even spat on it for good measure. As he stood up, wiping the spit from his mouth, she brought him in for a quick kiss and patted him lovingly on the cheek.

She got to work loosening his belt, not bothering to quite take it off. “Turn around, puppy. The longer you take, the more likely it is that someone is gonna find us, don’t you think?”

That was enough to convince him to turn around, pulling his pants down enough that she had access. He planted his palms on the table, taking a deep breath as she spat in her hand, smearing it obscenely on his entrance. He couldn’t even come up with an excuse for what was going on here, and he was just hoping MC would be able to charm her way through any situation where someone saw them doing  _ this _ .

The warm, wet tip of the silicone cock pressed teasingly at his entrance, and he sucked in a breath. “Goddess...” he whimpered, much more loudly than he had anticipated, so he braced a hand over his mouth.

As she pushed into him, agonizingly slow, she leaned over to whisper, “No one can hear you, puppy. I want you to say it again.”

Feeling like he was definitely tempting fate, he put his hand back on the table and whispered, so self-consciously, “F-Fuck me, Goddess...”

“A little louder.”

Yoosung dialed up the volume the slightest bit, voice barely above a whisper. “Fuck me, Goddess.”

“One more time, puppy. Say it like you mean it.”

“Please fuck me, Goddess,” he announced, using his most polite “inside voice.” He was pleasantly surprised when no one dropped down from the ceiling or burst through the window to ask what the fuck was going on and why he was being so noisy in a library.

She hilted inside him, and Yoosung found himself whimpering again. Then she reached around him, allowing her fingers to glance teasingly over his cock, causing him to whine a little more before she finally wrapped her fingers around it.

“You like getting fucked in public, don’t you, puppy?” she asked, slowly beginning to fuck him as she teased his cock with one hand, tugging unforgivingly on his leash with the other.

“Yes, Goddess,” he answered without a second thought. It was no use lying to her, especially not at this point.

She laughed a little, maintaining her pace. “Mm... I knew it.”

Her strokes were deliberate and deep, and he found himself agonizing just a little bit over the slowness. “Please... go faster...” he breathed, so quietly he was unsure if she would even be able to hear him.

But she pulled back on his leash much harder than before, choking him a little, and began to slam into him, firming her grip around his cock and jerking him roughly. She gave the leash some slack and he slumped forward, groaning, resting his elbows on the table instead.

As she went faster, his breathing became more and more ragged, and he wondered if it was possible to cum from getting fucked like this. Frankly, he could picture it happening, and he wondered if MC would still let him fuck her afterward if he came, even without being told to do so. Usually she was pretty forgiving if he asked cutely enough.

“Do you think you’re gonna cum, puppy?”

When he opened his mouth to answer her, he surprised himself with just how incoherent his words were. Still, he managed to stammer out a remotely coherent “Yes, Goddess...”

She stopped touching his cock, maintaining her rhythm so well that he self-consciously wondered if she was better at it than he was. “If you like it enough to cum, maybe I’ll let you fuck me.”

He couldn’t even formulate an answer more than a small nod of his head. She placed her newly-freed hand on his hip so she could drive her cock into him a little better.

It was taking some time, but he could tell he was getting close. He knew for a fact he’d be embarrassed later on, but he didn’t want her to stop just for that reason.

“Goddess, I’m really close...” he panted, and her hand came up to rub his back lovingly.

“Cum for me.”

Those few words sent him over the edge, and he groaned as he came, leaving a sticky mess all over the table. She rode out his orgasm, leaving him gasping for air.

MC didn’t give him time to be concerned about the mess he had left behind, pulling out of him. He took that time to rest up, and he heard her fidgeting with the buckles on the strapon before letting it fall to the floor.

“Your turn to do the work, puppy,” she whispered, patting him on the back. He straightened himself out, finding that it was a little tough to walk around right away, but switched spots with her nonetheless.

Before turning around and bending over the table, she pulled him down a little to kiss him and push a condom into his hand. “Thanks for being a good sport, Yoosung,” she whispered.

“I like to make you happy.”

Satisfied with that, she turned around and bent over the table, hiking her skirt up her hips and spreading her legs. She was wet already; he wondered if she would have had him fuck her even if he wasn’t able to cum before. He rolled the condom on and positioned himself at her entrance, deciding to have a little fun of his own as he pushed slowly into her cunt, at the same agonizing pace she had gone before. He hilted inside her and paused.

“G-Good boy,” she purred. “Just like that.”

He didn’t pick up his pace by much after that, pushing in and out of her slowly enough that he was teasing himself just as much as he was teasing her. She ground her hips backward into his, a little desperately, and he could see why she liked to be in control so much. Finding himself liking the power a little, he smirked, knowing that she couldn’t see him. “What’s wrong, Goddess?”

“Oh, God... Faster, puppy. I can’t take this.”

Yoosung went a little faster, but not enough to really make a difference. “Like this?”

“Y-Yoosung, please—” she whimpered, but caught herself, covering her mouth with her hand. He suppressed a laugh at how easily her persona slipped away when he was the one teasing her.

“What was that?” he asked, feeling secure enough in that small victory that he could give her what she wanted. “You want me to go faster, Goddess?”

She moaned, backing her hips up into him again and nodding. “Don’t tease me, puppy.”

Always eager to please, he obeyed, slamming his hips into hers ruthlessly. She gasped audibly, but it wasn’t until he reached between her legs to toy with her clit that she began to make real sound.

She was quiet, mindful of the fact that they were in a library and didn’t want to be shushed, but she made noise continually. He worried that the sounds of his skin hitting hers every time he thrusted would be enough to garner attention, but he didn’t have the willpower to stop now.

“I’m so close,” she panted desperately. “Keep fucking my pussy, puppy. Just like that. Make your goddess cum.”

He couldn’t disobey if he wanted. “I-I’m going to cum, too, Goddess.” He reamed her as deeply as he could, his second orgasm mounting rapidly.

She came first, releasing a long moan louder than any sound they had produced yet. Yoosung came just after she did, heaving long, deep breaths.

MC was too enraptured to even stand up right away, but Yoosung became immediately aware of his surroundings and the noise they had been making as soon as his post-orgasm fog dissipated.

He began to clean up, panicking about the mess, but she fixed her skirt and stopped him. “Don’t worry about the mess, puppy. I’ll take care of it.”

“But there’s—”

“Shh.” She pulled him down to kiss him, fixing his pants and securing his belt. “Go to class. I’ll be waiting for you.”


End file.
